Shinobi Art Online
by Dragneel D. Milan
Summary: hmm..gak tau mau dikasih summary macam apa kalian sendiri aja lah. kalau bisa tolong carikan summary yang cocok menurut kalian hehe salam Mager


**Shinobi Art Online**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer :**

 **Naruto Shippudden selalu milik Mashashi Kashimoto-sensei Saia Cuma Pinjam Karaktenya doang kok :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Isekai,Game,Parody,Humor, & Fantasy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **,Typo(s) bertebaran,Amburadul**

"AKHIRNYAAA!" Teriak seorang Pemuda di depan toko penjualan game yang membuat beberapa pengunjung di depan toko tersebut terkejud dan langsung melihat ke sumber suara teriakan tersebut

"sshhh…Hoi! Naruto kau terlalu berisik" bisik seorang pemuda yang berada disamping pemuda yang sempat berteriak tadi yang bisa kita tebak bernama Naruto.

"Habisnya aku sudah menunggu game ini sekian lama Sasuke..kau tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang aku perlukan untuk berdiri demi mendapatkan game ini" celotehnya kepada temannya yang telah teridentifikasi bernama Sasuke.

"Shinobi Art Online ya…"ucap Sasuke dengan pelan sambil melihat Cover game tersebut

 **SKIP TIME!**

"Ya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Game, yang satu ini game yang sangat dinantikan oleh kaum gamer maupun sebuah Game berbasis VRMMORPG. apalagi dengan tema Ninja atau Shinobi Seperti Judul game itu sendiri. Dimana dimasa ini Ninja dan semacamnya hanyalah legenda dari Zaman dahulu yang tidak mungkin diterapkan didunia manusia tidak berfikir hanya sampai disitu saja..beberapa orang yang bisa dianggap jenius dan haus akan sejarah telah menciptakan Sebuah terobosan baru yang dapat membuat seseorang menjadi seorang ninja atau shinobi. tanpa perlu melakukannya di tempat umum atau bahkan harus berlatih keras. Hanya dengan sebuah alat yang disebut-Tit" Suara remot tv Tersebut berhasil menyadarkan Naruto dari pandanganya di depan tv.

"hmm.."Kini tatapan ya beralih kepada pelaku yang telah mematikan tv itu.

"Apa?" Balas sang pelaku (siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke) yang merasah tidak bersalah sama sekali, malah Merasa rishi bila ditatap seperti itu.

Kalau kalian Bertanya kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto bisa , Sasuke malam ini menginap dirumah Naruto. Bukan karena dia kabur dari rumah atau di usir. sebenarnya orangtua mereka berdua itu merupakan rekan bisnis dan mulai hari ini sampai dua hari kedepan mereka sedang menjalan kan bisnis di luar Kota. Dan mau tidak mau mereka harus tinggal bersama agar tidak mati kesepian(menurut Naruto) dan Sasuke mengiya saja.

"dari pada hanya melihat iklanya lebih baik langsung dimainkan saja Dobe!" ucap Sasuke kesal karena terus terusan di tatap seperti Penjahat, dan tingkah sahabatnya yang selalu bisa membuatnya kesal.'padahal sudah membeli game dan perangkatnya buat apa lagi menonton iklannya?' ujarnya dalam hati sambil berjalan keluar hendak menuju dapur

"emm..eehhh..nghh..mm" terlihat Naruto Mulai gelisah tak menentu dan mulai membuat Sasuke terhenti dan mulai curiga.

"Hoi Naruto Jangan Bilang.." Sasuke mulai melirik Naruto dengan gerakkan terpatah-patah, dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dannnn….. "JANGAN BILANG KALAU KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA CARA MENGGUNAKANNYA DOBE" amuk Sasuke sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Seakan ia tidak peduli bahwa dia sedang berada dirumah orang saat ini.

"Tee-hee… Mengo-mengo Teme-kun" ucap Naruto dengan pose megetuk kepalanya sendiri, tak lupa dengan mata yang di tutup sebelah dan sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya. dengan posisi yang terbilang imut untuk pemuda seperti Naruto pastinya

"ARRGGHHH! Tidak usah sok imut begituu.." Teriak Sasuke kesal

 **TIME SKIP LAGI!**

" **GAME START"** ucap mereka berdua bersamaan sambil berbaring dikasur yang bersebelahan yang hanya di batasi oleh perangkat game mereka.

Dan yang mereka tempati saat ini adalah kamar Naruto tentunya dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto punya dua kasur sebenarnya Kasur yang satunya digunakan untuk teman Naruto jika ada yang menginap

"engghh.."Naruto mulai membuka matanya yang terasa berat,dan yang dia lihat sekarang ini adalah sebuah Area yang dipenuhi pepohonan, bisa di pastikan itu adalah hutan. ditengahnya ada sebuah kolam dan tiba-tiba didepannya muncul sebuah hologram dari tengah kolam itu

" _silahkan masukkan nama karakter anda dan jenis kelamin anda"_ terdengar sebuah suara yang masuk ketelinga Naruto saat ini

" _lalu pilih negara mana yang akan anda tempati untuk tinggal selama bermain di game ini"_ ucap kembali suara itu dan bisa dipastikan itu adalah A.I yang ditugas kan untuk menuntun karakter di awal pengisian data

' _kerennn semuannya terasa begitu hidup dan nyata_ ' ucap Naruto dalam hati 'hmm nama ku sudah pasti Uzumaki Na…' mulai mengetikkan namanya dikolom nama namun saat mau menuliskan nama depannya dia terhenti sejenak namun dia tetap meneruskannya hingga sampai ke.. _'jenis kelamin?!…ck..apa kau yakin Sasuke'_ Naruto Mulai Gelisah dan berfikir kembali..entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat dia marah tadi tapi ide Sasuke kali ini benar-benar buruk

" _ingat jika kau berani melanggar peraturan…."_ ingatan Naruto tentang sasuke saat masuk yandere modenya(emang cowok ada yandere mode ?)mulai masuk dan menghipnotisnya(?)

' _AARRGGGHHHH'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati, antara takut dan kesal itulah yang dia rasakan saat ini. sambil memilih jenis kelamin karakternya di game nanti

" _setelah mengsi semua data anda anda akan dikirim ke salah satu desa di Negara yang anda pilih sebelumnya. selamat menikmati game ini."_ setelah mengisi semuanya dan mendengarkan suara milik A.I tersebut, tiba-tiba tempat Naruto berpijak tadi bercahaya beserta tubuhnya.

 **TIME SKIP!**

"ennggghh~.." terlihat kini ada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang sepaha dengan ikatan twin-tail yang baru saja muncul didepan gerbang masuk ke sebuah desa, dan di ikuti beberapa orang lainnya.

wanita itu pun melihat keatas pintu gerbang dan mulai membaca tulisan yang ada dia atas gerbang.

"Ko-No-Ha..Konoha jadi itu nama tempat ku kali ini cukup menarik untuk sebuah desa ninja dalam game" ucapnya sembari berjalan masuk ke gerbang

Namun belum sampai masuk kedepan penjaga gerbang dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terasa berat di dadanya namun dia abaikan dengan perasaan takut dan lanjut berjalan kedepan.

Gadis itu pun merasa semakin aneh di tengah perjalanan mulai dari banyak player lain yang menatapnya sampai ia merasa sedikit lelah 'memangnya stamina ku di game ini berapa sih? Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat lelah, dan apa-apaan mereka itu melihatku dengan tatapan aneh… sebentar dari awal aku sudah merasa sesak di dadaku..tapi entah kenapa aku takut untuk melihat kebawah' pikirnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hah… ya sudahlah" ucapnya malas.

Merasa dia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu dia pun kembali berjalan kedepan tetapi dia belum beberapa langkah dari tempat awalnya ia sudah dicegat oleh seorang perempuan berrambut hitam sebahu dan di bagian belakangnya agak sedikit naik dan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat familiar dengan dengan rambut itu

"hoi,hoi,hoi…kau,kau Sasuk-", "Sasuko, Uchiha Sasuko desu~ yoroshiku ne Uzumaki Naruko-Chan" belum sempat wanita yang diketahui bernama Naruko itu melanjutkan kalimatnya suadah dipotong oleh wanita yang satunya yang diketahui bernama Sasuko tersebut disertai nada yang menurut Naruko itu sangat imut untuk Sasuko didunia nyata

Yap saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke telah menjadi Perempuan atau bisa di bilang telah menggunakan karakter Hode kenapa bigitu ? mari kita flashback dikit…

 **FLASHBACK**

Kini terlihat Sasuke tengah memarahi Sahabatnya Naruto karena kebodohannya yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyalakan perangkat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bermain game.

"Aaarrggghhh…Dobe kau ini,aku tahu kalau kau itu bodoh tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kebodohan mu bisa sampai seperti ini" marah Sasuke kepada Naruto

Sementara yang sedang di marahi saat ini hanya bisa diam sambil cemberut "Gggomen" ucapnya pelan "kau kan tahu bahwa perangkat game ini sedikit berbeda dari game yang kita mainkan sebelumnya" Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataannya

"hah baiklah akan aku maaf kan kau sini aku bantu kau-", "ah tidak perlu!"ucap Naruto cepat dan mulai berkeringat, bahkan sasuke pun masih belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya

Hal itu tidak dilakukan Naruto tanpa suatu alasan yang pasti. Ya karena saat ini sasuke berkata dia telah memaaf kan Naruto sebelum 5 menit setelah dia melakukan kesalahan,dan itu adalah pertanda buruk bagi Naruto, karena kapan pun Sasuke telah memaafkannya Sebelum 5 menit setelah dia membuat sasuke marah, maka hal yang lebih besar dari kemarahan sasuke muncul. entah itu hukuman atau pun ide gila milik Sasuke.

"tidak perlu Naruko-chan" ucap sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya bahkan mungkin bisa membuat para fansgirlnya masuk rumah sakit karena kekurangan darah sebab mimisan tapi lain bagi Naruto meskipun dia sempat tersipu tapi tetap saja ia merasakan sebuah kejahatan besar tersembunyi dibalik senyum itu. Apalagi saat ini Sasuke memanggilnya Naruko sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Dan yang terjadi kali ini adalah Naruto mengunakan atau memilih gender perempuan pada pengisian data di awal sebagai hukuman baginya dari Sasuke atau bisa kita sebut Sasuko sekarang

"hah…"Naruko menghela Nafas. Jadi kapan kita bisa mengganti gender dan nama kita Sasuke-" yak saat ini Naruto memotong perkatannya karena Sasuko sedang ngambek

"bukan nya sudah ku katakan Ruko-Chan panggil aku Sasuko-chan" ucap sasuko sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang cemberut

"Aaaaarghh…Kenapa sifatmu sangat berbeda di dunia nyata,kemana Sasuke-teme yang selalu sedingin Es dicampur dinding besi hah!" ucap Naruko sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"dan apa-apan sifat sok imutmu itu" ucap Naruko mengomentari sifat Sasuko yang benar-benar terbalik 181 derajat dengan Sasuke didunia nyata

"Ne..Ruko-chan ternyata kau cantik juga~, apalagi ukuran dadamu yang menantang seperti itu" goda Sasuko ke Naruko yang membuat wajah Naruko malah memerah.

"cu-cukup jangan ganti bahan pembicaraan" ucap Naruko sambil menutup wajah merahnya'jadi karena itu mereka(player lain) menatapku dengan aneh' pikirnya sedikit malu

"1 bulan lagi" ungkap Sasuko mulai serius, "a-apa maksudmu 1 bulan lagi ?" Tanya Naruko,

"bukannya kau ingin mengganti gender dan nicknamemu,kalau begitu kau harus menunggu sampai 1 bulan, menurut buku panduan" ucapnya sambil menatap gerbang desa Konoha

"Ohh.." balas Naruko sambil menganguk pertanda mengerti "EEEHHHHH!... berarti selama sebulan kedepan Kita akan bermain sebagai Hode" Tanya Naruko dengan Histeris dan hanya di balas angukan oleh Sasuko tak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang setara dengan 100kg Gula pasir.

"Tidaaaaakk" Teriak nista Naruko sambil pundung di tempat duduk dekat pos gerbang konoha Dari tubuhnya mulai keluar hawa-hawa yang tidak mengenakkan.

"jadi perempuan,jadi perempuan,jadi perempuan…" itulah kata yang saat ini selalu keluar dari mulut naruko hampir 3 menit lamanya

Merasa tidak enak dengan Naruko Sasuko pun mengambil ini siatif untuk menghibur Naruko..Ya setidaknya Sasuko sediki(Cuma sedikit loh) merasah bersalah karena hanya masalah itu dia harus menghukum Naruko sampai seperti ini

"sudah-sudah pundung di sini tanpa melakukan apa-apa tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa juga..ayo" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Naruko

"hiks,hiks kemana-" belum sempat membalas tangan Saruko sudah keburu ditarik dengan Sasuko

'ya ampun sampai menangis..sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan' pikirnya merasa bersalah "Tentu saja bermain game kau pikir untuk apa kita membeli game ini kalau kita tidak memainkannya"katanya sambil berlari, dan jangan lupa tangan naruko yang senantiasa ia Tarik

"ck..hah maafkan aku ayah ibu aku sudah tidak bisa menika lagi" ucap Naruko dengan lemah sambil berjalan lunglai

' _memang apa hubungannya menjadi perempuan dan tidak bisa menikah ?'_ Pikir Sasuko

 **TIME SKIP(** dikit **)!**

"lalu kemana kita sekarang" naruko memulai pembicaraan

"hmm..pertama-tama kita harus membeli pakaian dan beberapa perlengkapan dulu" gumamnya sambil melihat penampilan Naruko, yang memang dari awal hanya memakai baju training(Ituloh baju ketat yang biasa dipalai ama chunnin di canon) yang sama halnya dengan Sasuko saat ini.

"ayo ke toko itu" ucapnya sambil kembali menarik tangan Naruko dan masuk kesebuah toko tepat di depan mereka.

dimana toko itu memiliki 2 buah jalan yang jika dilihat dari atas memiliki bentuk Y.

"Selamat datang" sapa NPC Penjaga toko pada mereka berdua

Tanpa membalas Sapaan tersebut Sasuko langsung saja masuk dan mulai memilih perlengkapan yang ia suka. Hmm..sepertinya Sasuke kini benar benar sudah menjadi Wanita di Game sama dengan Naruko yang kini sedang melihat-lihat beberapa harga kunai,pedang,serta shuriken

"tapi untuk sebuah game bertema ninja bukannya tempat ini terlalu modern ?" kata Naruko bingung. (Sepertinya semangat bermain gamenya sudah sedikit mengalahkan masalah perubahan hodenya)

karena toko yang di tempatinya disini sangat mirip dengan beberapa game yang ia mainkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. yang hanya membedakan saat ini hanyalah perlengkapan yang dijual. yang di depannya saat ini bukan senjata sejenis boardsword, atau pun sejenisnya. melainkan yang didepannya saat ini adalah longsword berjenis Katana dan dagger berjenis Kunai dengan berbagai bentuk tentunya, serta beberapa Shuriken. bahkan dengan bentuk toko yang seperti itu bisa dibilang ini agak melenceng dari tema game tersebut ninja.

"Hoi Naruko kau punya uang berapa ?" Tanya Sasuko membuyarkan lamunan Naruko dari pengamatannya tentang toko ini

'oh iya, karena melamun aku lupa mengecek apakah uangku cukup untuk membeli Perlengkapan ini' umpatnya pada dirinya yang terlalu focus dengan desain toko tersebut sehingga lupa tujuan utamanya datang kemari

Ia pun mulai cepat-cepat mengecek uangnya. Mulai mengerakkan tangannya di udara (A/N : meskipun naruko tidak tahu cara menyalakan perangkat untuk bermainnya tadi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu bermain loh) lalu muncul sederetan menu di depan Naruko. lalu disederetan menu itu dia malah melihat ke sudut kanan bawah dari pandangannya dan ternyata uang yang dia miliki saat ini adalah ¥30.000 yen. Ya sebenarnya itu adalah jumlah yang standar untuk pemula di awal game ini

"¥30.000 Sasuk-ko" ucapanya agak terpatah karena agak malu harus memanggil Sasuko dengan nicknamenya saat ini bukan dengan namanya di dunia nyata

"Mou Ruko-chan, kan sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan akhiran –chan hump.." ucapnya kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya pertanda cemberut dan malah membuat Naruko tersipu. Well jika seandainya saat ini yang didepannya adalah Sasuke bukan Sasuko mungkin mereka akan mulai adu mulut bahkan sampai adu pukul.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruko selalu tersipu ketika Sasuko melakukan tindakan yang menurutnya(atau memang) imut, ya karena Naruko masih sadar bahwa dia adalah seorang Naruto di dunia nyata yang notabenenya adalah seorang cowok dan gak mungkin seorang cowok normal(menurut Naruto) gak tersipu melihat cewek cemberut dengan imutnya didepanya. 'aku mohon sudahi cobaan ini Kami-sama' batinya menjerit

"hmm.. kalau begitu beli perlengkapan Starterpack aja lah" Sasuko pun menetapkan pilihannya. well memang sebenarnya untuk hal ini berlaku semua player diberikan uang segitu memang untuk hanya membeli perlengkapan starter Pack, item Penyembuh, dan armor yang bisa dibilang semuanya itu standar bagi New player

 **TIME SKIP!**

Setelah membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang mereka rasa cukup mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kekantor Hokage atau bisa dibilang mereka kesana untuk memulai misi pertama mereka

Bertanya tentang perlengkapan mereka sebenarnya Kurang menguntungkan saat bertarung dengan ninjutsu tapi dapat membuat mereka bergerak lebih leluasa saat bertarung taijutsu kalau masalah style mereka bayangin aja Sasuke kecil canon tapi dengan tubuhnya Sasuko dan Naruto canon dengan celana sependek Sasuke dengan ehem! Oppai yang menonjol di jaketnya tak lupa dengan rambut twin-tail tentunya

"ya seharusnya dengan perlengkapan kita kali ini kita sudah bisa memulai misi tingkat c" Sasuko memulai pembicaraan

" Sesaknya…eerbukanya kita seharusnya kita harus membuat tim dulu ya ?" Naruko mencoba mengkoreksi perkataan Sasuko barusan

"eh!" Sasuko pun terhenti

 **END!**

Ahahahaha..apakah yang akan tejadi pada Naruko dan Sasuko selanjutnya,apa yang menyebab kan sasuko berhenti saat berjalan tadi ? ya nantikan saja di chap berikutnya..

Oh ya kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Saiya ngetik Cuma sedikit dan updatenya lama hmm.. itu karena….anggap saja saia orangnya itu mager(memang) dan Cuma ngetik kalau lagi semangat dan sebenarnya beberapa kalimat ini Cuma buat manjang-manjangin word aja heheheh dan masalah pendeskripsian karakter maaf kalau ancur banget..aku Cuma ngikutin imajinasiku aja hahaha

Jadi sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya

 **MATA NEE~**

 **-Mohon tinggal kan Kritik dan Sarannya di Kolom Review-**


End file.
